mrinigo1995_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Valerie
Valerie is a member of the Heretics. She was first seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage, stuck in the 1903 Prison World with Lillian Salvatore, Malcolm, Nora, Mary-Louise and Beau. History 1858 Valerie's story is not very known, except that she was a nurse in Lily's TB ward. 1863 She met Stefan in 1863, they were quite taken with each other though, seen as she was traveling with Lily, she should not have had any interaction with him. However they fell in love with each other and slept together in the short amount of time they knew each other and she became impregnated with Stefan's child which she miscarried when Julian beat her up in order to stay with the group. On the ship across the Atlantic Valerie regained consciousness knowing Julian lied about her attack. Valerie didn't tell Lily the truth behind it or about the baby. Valerie then committed suicide and became the first Heretic. 1903 Valerie and the Heretics traveled from England, back to America on a ship. Lily found a friend, whom was dying of consumption. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Lily and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive that same day, over and over again. 1903-2013 After spending many years in the prison worlds, they eventually began to run low on blood. They had already drained every butcher on foot. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that Lily could live on. Season Six In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, While on the search for his mother, Damon came to the prison world with Elena, Bonnie and the leader of the Gemini Coven, Kai. Damon and Elena found Lily and explained how long she had been stuck there and what had happened. While about to leave the prison world, Lily reveals to her son that she will go and get the others, the Heretics. They venture to where the Heretics have desiccated. Lily attempts to use the remainder of the blood to revive them but Damon knocks the blood out of her hands and smashes on the floor. Just before that, she had managed to give Malcolm enough blood that he would later attack Kai (as he was left in the prison world) and feed of of him. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai feeds the other Heretics, reviving them and they continue to feed them until he finds a way for them to get out. While Kai is making dinner, the Heretics are outside. Kai alerts them that their dinner is ready by ringing a bell. They all emerge from the trees and head towards the house. Kai informs them that they are getting out. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Valerie escaped the 1903 Prison World but was trapped with her fellow Heretics in a container (which was cloaked with magic) until the death of Kai, which uncloaked the container, making it possible for Lily to find them. Not long after, Lily comes wondering in, calling the Heretics names. They all come wandering around the corner. Lily looks relieved and runs up to them and gives then a hug with a tear in her eye. Season Seven (FanFiction) In Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, Valerie is seen with the other Heretics in front of the Mystic Falls High School after having killed two of its staff members. In Why Do You Let Me Stay Here?, Valerie warns Nora and Mary-Louise after they killed two staff members of a local store. She was writing in her dairy about her time in Mystic Falls after getting bloodbags for her fellow Heretics. She, together with the others, is attacked by Caroline, Matt and William at the Salvatore Boarding house. She recovers too and retaliates by attacking the Mystic Grill. In A Date With Destiny, she is shocked by Malcolm's death. It is also revealed that she was Stefan's first love. She confronts him while he is held captive by the Heretics. Together, they attend Malcolm's funeral. She also participates in siphoning the boundary spell from the Salvatore crypt and cloaking Elena's coffin. In A Nightmare on Sorority Row, In Something to Die For, Personality Valerie is a 20-something vampire-witch hybrid who relies on her dry sense of humor to counter a life of pain and dismissal. She seems like the nice one in the Heretics family but Nora states that she is the worst of them all. Physical Appearance Valerie is an attractive young woman with blue eyes and long, blonde-brown hair. She appears not to wear much makeup and is seen wearing tomboyish clothes, but with some accessories added. Powers and Abilities Valerie possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire-witch hybrid. Weaknesses Valerie has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire-witch hybrid. Name * Valerie is feminine name of French origin (Valérie). The name means "strong" or "valiant". It derived from the Latin, Valeria, the name of a martyred medieval saint. * Tulle is derived from the Old English "Toll", itself a derivative of the Norse "porleifr" and meaning "a clump of trees". Trivia * Valerie is the first Heretic whose last name is revealed. * Valerie was the first Heretic created. She drowned with Lily's blood in her system. * She was Stefan Salvatore's first love, and the first girl he slept with. * She used to have a talisman before she became a Heretic, which she absorbed magic from in times of need. References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Siphoners Category:Undead